


Possibilities

by Spacecadet72



Series: Some Kind of Wonderful [5]
Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Marta and Benoit's first date.
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera
Series: Some Kind of Wonderful [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676956
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, the first date. :D There will definitely be more after this, as I have ideas for at least a handful of stories.

“I still can’t believe you’re going to dinner with Benoit Blanc,” Kurt said as he and Alice put their coats and shoes on at the door. “Hey, maybe we could join you?” he asked, looking eager. 

Before Marta could respond, Alice snorted. “Babe, we’re not crashing their date. Not the first time, anyway,” she said, giving Marta a smirk. “We need to go or we’ll be late for the movie.” 

Kurt continued talking excitedly about Benoit and his solve rate as he and Alice walked out the door. 

Marta was left with the silence of the empty apartment, her nerves rising as she waited for Benoit to arrive. Her mother was visiting friends for the evening, and Marta had thought it would be best for her and Benoit to be past the first date before she introduced him to her family. Just to see where things were going first. 

She paced in front of the door, glancing at the time at every pass. He was picking her up at 7, and it was 6:47 now. She tried to play a game on her phone to pass the time, but couldn’t concentrate long enough to beat the level. She flopped onto the living room couch, which was still close enough to the door that she wouldn’t take too long to answer when he arrived. 

She really liked him, and was very excited about their date, but it had been a long time she had seriously dated anyone, and she really wanted this to work. What if it didn’t? What if after the date he decided he wasn’t interested anymore?

Shaking her head, she reminded herself that he had sounded very interested on the phone, and that wasn’t likely to happen. This was why she didn’t date, she thought, letting out a breath, it was just too much to deal with. 

A knock came at the door, and she jumped off the couch, hurrying towards the door, grateful she had decided against wearing heels, no matter what Alice had thought. 

She paused for a moment to catch her breath, and then opened the door. Benoit stood just on the doorstep, looking as nervous as she felt. He was wearing a blue sport coat, and it drew her attention to his eyes. He really was a very attractive man, and she felt her brain go a little stupid as she stared at him for a moment. 

“You look beautiful,” he said, as he brought up a bouquet of soft pink and purple flowers, extending them to her. “These are for you,” he said, with a smile.

“Thank you,” she said, taking the flowers, feeling some of her nerves dissipate. Now that he was in front of her, everything she liked about him and them together came back to the forefront. She gestured for him to come inside. “Let me just put these in some water and then we can go. They’re beautiful flowers.” 

“I’m glad you like them,” he said, as he inclined his head. “They were Charlotte’s favorite.” 

Marta grinned at the image of young Charlotte helping her dad pick out flowers for their date. “She has excellent taste,” she said as she filled up a vase with water. She put the flowers in the vase and set it on the kitchen table before returning to his side. “Shall we?”

The conversation flowed from her apartment to the car to the restaurant, with very few lulls. They had been texting regularly for a few weeks, but that was different than having an actual, in person conversation. 

Twenty minutes into dinner, she got a text from Alice, giving her an out if she needed one. She shook her head fondly at the message, and sent back a quick response telling her sister she was having a wonderful time. 

“Sorry,” she said, when she saw Benoit watching her. “That was my sister, asking if she needed to call with a crisis in case I needed to leave.” She smiled broadly, putting her phone back in her purse. “I told her it wasn’t necessary.” 

“I am glad to hear that,” he said, reaching out to take her hand where it was resting on the table. 

As the conversation continued, she was reminded how clever, and witty, and completely dweeby he was, and she found all of it so endearing. He found little ridiculous things funny, and he made her laugh. She just felt so comfortable and safe with him. When their dinner wound down, she didn’t want the night to end. 

“It’s a beautiful evening,” she said as they left the restaurant. “Why don’t we just walk for a little while?”

He nodded, a small, pleased smile on his lips. “That sounds lovely.” 

They walked to a nearby park, one with a pond, and a bridge, and paused in the middle of it, both of them leaning against the railing as they talked. 

He was in the middle of a story about Charlotte learning to ride a bike, and she melted at the look of fatherly love in his eyes as he talked about her. She had never dated anyone with a kid before, and had thought it would complicate things, but there was something about listening to him talk about his daughter that just made affection for him swell within her. 

“She takes after her momma that way," he said, with a chuckle as he finished the story of a determined Charlotte learning how to ride a bike even after falling and scraping her elbow.

“What happened?” Marta asked quietly. “If you don’t mind my asking.” 

“I’m not Charlotte’s biological father,” he said with a shake of his head, his eyes sad, as if his mind was in the past. 

“She’s adopted?” Marta asked, keeping her voice soft. 

He nodded, his gaze focused on the pond. “She’s my niece. My sister and brother-in-law were killed in a car accident when she was seven months old. Both sets of grandparents were gone, and I was the closest relative, and named guardian in the will. It’s been the two of us ever since.” He looked over at her, looking apologetic. “I probably should have told you before, but I don’t think to make the distinction anymore.” 

“She’s your daughter,” Marta said simply, knowing it was the truth. 

He nodded. “She knows about her parents, and I try to tell her as much as I can about them, but biological or not, she’s mine.” 

Marta reached out and placed her hand over Benoit's where it rested on the railing. "Tell me about them?"

He nodded and shifted their hands to lace their fingers together. "My sister, Celeste, met her husband, Harry, when they were both twelve and they could not stand each other for the longest time…"

Marta felt her heart ache as she learned more about this beautiful man and his past. The more she listened, laughing at his stories of his sister and brother-in-law, she knew she wanted a chance at being a part of his future.


End file.
